


Caretaking

by mephistobless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistobless/pseuds/mephistobless
Summary: Lunafreya tends to Nyx’s wounds, and they come to a mutual understanding.





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another small piece I wrote a while back! I will keep posting these until I’m caught up. Thank you so very much for reading! I am in awe of the kudos my first fic received. Thank you, thank you!

A bloody ribbon traced the curve of his lips, spilling slowly into his mouth. The metal tang gagged Nyx, but the one that replaced it—light and sweet-smelling, like the sylleblossom tucked between her braids—lured a crooked smile.

Lunafreya thumbed the split, cupping his jaw with her remaining fingers. Nyx settled into her palm, a soft sigh escaping him as her touch fanned across his burning cheek.

She turned his face, careful as she looked him over for other injuries. Lunafreya frowned as she found them: yawning marks across his jaw, plummy red patches where bruises formed and swelled. “Nyx—” she started.

“It’s fine, Princess,” he chuckled. “I’ve had a hell of a lot worse.”

“That matters not,” said Lunafreya firmly. A stream of light came up from her fingertips, bathing his face with an ethereal glow. The healing magic poured over Nyx’s features, falling across his wounds like the gentle lap of sea waves.

One by one, cuts sewed together; bruises mellowed, fading into his natural skin tone. There was a red flush left in his cheeks, she couldn’t keep from noticing, and she smiled as she studied the glaive’s handsome face. “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Nyx’s eyebrows hiked. “I can take care of myself. In fact, I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

“I know that,” Lunafreya said, fixating still on his features. Their eyes—his blue like an ocean crazed by a storm, hers as peaceful as the clearing that came in behind it—found each other. For as long as a breath, they were lost to one another.

The princess blinked quickly and Nyx came into focus. Without thinking, her lips sealed across his.

“But perhaps can take care of each other,” she hummed, smiling into his breath as their noses bumped together.


End file.
